


Forever Together

by SlytherinPrefect05



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hermione Granger Bashing, Luna is in Harrys Year, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Morally Grey Harry Potter, Ravenclaw Draco Malfoy, Ravenclaw Harry Potter, Ron Weasley Bashing, Smart Draco Malfoy, Smart Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 05:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21314716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinPrefect05/pseuds/SlytherinPrefect05
Summary: What if Draco came to Harrys compartment before Ron , what If Draco become Harrys best friend and Ron became his worst enemy.♡ discontinued  ♡
Comments: 6
Kudos: 226





	Forever Together

**Author's Note:**

> All the characters and the parts I copied from the books belong to J.K. Rowling
> 
> Sorry if I don't update often I'm still In school :)

Harry looked around in confusion 'where is platform 9 3/4 , there is only nine and ten' He looked around and saw Hagrid , the gaint man who had told , him he was a wizard.The muggles moved away from him quickly they had probably never seen anyone that large. " Ello Arry I forgot ta tell ya how ta get ta the platform " 

"Thank god I was so lost , so how do I get to the right problem?"

"Oh ya just walk though the barrier between the platform."

"Walk through it !? "

"Oh ya I forget yer a not used ter magic." Said Hagrid abashed

" Come on we'll go through together."

Harry catiously stepped to the barrier with Hagrid and his trolley and closed his eyes as he stepped through the barrier when he opened his eyes he spotted a big red train.

"The Ogwarts Express "

" Thanks for helping me Hagrid"

"No problem Arry it's the least I could do" 

So Harry found himself an empty compartment , picked out a few books from his trunk and put his trunk up for the ride.He started reading _The Standard Book of Spells _after about an hour he finished the book and decided to practice a few of the spells , while he was practicing the levitation charm someone knocked on the door.

"Can I sit here please "

"Sure " Harry said putting down his wand , he has managed to succeed in all the ones tried.

"Uh are you Harry Potter"

"Yes " said Harry Smiling 

" I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy"

"That's a beautiful name"

"Thank you its a family tradition to name after constellations"

"That's cool"

"Thanks what are you reading ?"

Harry flashed him the cover of _Magical Drafts and Potions_

"Think you'll do well in classes ?"

"I think so I've read all about the classes but that's not like doing them so I'm a little nervous"

"Well I think you'll do great"

"Thanks "

"What house do you want to be in?" questioned Draco

"I think I would like Ravenclaw or maybe Slytherin"

"My parents want me to be in Slytherin but I think I would like Ravenclaw better"

"Your parents told you what house they wanted you to be in?"

"Yeah, they have a lot of expectations for me " Draco said sadly 

" Well at least you can do what you want at Hogwarts"

"Yeah , you now I have never had a friend before."

"Me neither , but we can be each others best first friend."

" No competition there." and they both started laughing until

"Anything off the cart dears?" They heard come from out of the compartment , they opened the door and Harry took out his money bag and bought a few things to satisfy his hunger and Draco did the same.

"Thank you " they said simultaneously 

"Your welcome dears"

Harry and Draco settled down again and decided to play with Harrys box of Bertie Botts, who ever got the most good flavors won in the end Harry got 3 bad flavors Black pepper, booger and dirt.Harry thought he did pretty well but Dra I only got one bad bean the Rotten Egg.

"Uh huh uh huh uh huh I win!"Draco said and started dancing around the compartment . 

Harry started laughing at him " Don't laugh at me I won " whined Draco

" Alright alright" conceded Harry

The was a knock on the door of the compartment and a round - faced boy came in. He looked tearful.

"Sorry" he said " but have you seen a toad at all?"

When they shook their heads he wailed "I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me !

"I'm sure he'll turn up soon " said Harry 

"Well thanks" said the boy and then he left

Harry was about to show Draco the light spell , just as he raised his wand the compartment door slid open again. The toadless boy was back again but this time a girl was with him. She was already wearing her new Hogwarts robes.

" Has anyone see a toad? Nevilles lost one " she said in a bossy tone.

"We've already told him we have not seen it" said Draco annoyed , but the girl wasn't listening , she was looking at the wand in his hand.

"Oh are you doing magic ? Let's see it then " 

She sat down. Harry looked taken aback.

"Alright"

"Lumos !" Harrys wand lit and Draco gaped at him but Hermoine said 

" Well that's an easy charm anyway I can do much better " She said airly and walked out of the compartment.

"I'm s-sorry she w-was mean I-I think the charm w-was cool "

"Thanks Neville we don't blame you for what she said"

"Alright I'm going to uh l-look for my t-toad"

"Bye Neville"

"Whatever house I'm in I hope she's not in it"

"I second that"

Just as Draco began explaining Quiddicth ,the compartment door slid open again but it wasn't Neville or the bossy girl this time .

Three boys entered, Harry recognized the middle one from the platform. He was looking at Harry with interest.

"Is it true?" he said " They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter is in this compartment . So it's you isn't it?"

"Yes and why exactly would you like to now ?"

"Oh this is Dean and this is Seamus and my name is Ron , Ron Wealsey. You'll find out soon some Wizarding families are much better than others ,Potter .You don't want to be making friends with the wrong sort.I can help you there . 

He held out his hand for Harry to shake it but Harry did not take it.

"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself" he said cooly 

Wealsey went a shade of red rivaling his hair.

"I'd be careful if I were you Potter , If you keep hanging out with people like Malfoy here they will rub off o you and you'll become a dark wizard just like them." Then he spun around and left the compartment with Dean and Seamus trailing after him.

It was getting dark .He could see mountains and forests under a deep purple sky.The train did seem to be slowing down.

He and Draco took off their jackets and pulled on their black robes.

A voice echoed through the train : We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes time. Please leave your luggage on the train it will be taken separately.

Harry returned his books to his trunk and they started heading off the train together.

People pushed their way on to a tiny dark platform. Harry shivered in the night air. Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students , and Harry heard a familiar voice : Firs' years, Firs' years over here !

"Yeh'll get your firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec , jus' round this bend here."

There was a loud "Oooooh"

The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black take. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Harry and Draco were followed on to their boat by Neville and a dreamy girl who introduced herself as Luna Lovegood. "Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself. "Right then -- FORWARD!"

And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles.  
"Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" said Hagrid, who was checking the boats as people climbed out of them.

"Trevor!" cried Neville blissfully, holding out his hands. Then they clambered up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle.  
They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, Oak front door.

"Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?"  
Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.


End file.
